I'm Yours
by Chrate
Summary: Woody goes to comfort Jordan and ends up making it clear how he feels.
1. Chapter 1

Jordan needs a quiet evening at home after a hard day, and Woody comes over to comfort her. He ends up letting her know exactly how he feels, and comfort soon turns to lives being changed forever.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Crossing Jordan...this is just for fun, no money. Though, I have to say, it'd be really nice to bring Woody home with me! Lucky Jordan.

Chapter 1

Jordan was exhausted from a long day at the morgue. With a sigh, she poured herself a glass of wine and moved toward the bathroom to draw a bath and wash the day away. Sitting on the edge of the tub in her robe, she sipped her wine and watched the water as it filled the tub with her sudsy escape from stress. She closed her eyes and twisted her neck this way and that, trying to get out the kinks. When would this ever end? Every day she went in and found a battle that needed to be fought, a family who needed closure.

So lost in her thoughts was she that she didn't hear the door open.

Woody had heard from Macy about the infant death that Jordan had processed that day, and figured she'd need someone to lean on, even if she didn't think so.

He just wasn't prepared for what he saw…Jordan's bathroom could be seen from the front entry. She hadn't closed the door…and…she was about to take off her robe for a bath. He blinked. He was about to see everything he ever wanted to see. Clearly. He was so disappointed, but he had to announce his presence before she did that. He was here to comfort her, not send his own libido into overdrive.

"Jordan."

Jordan startled and turned, not realizing her robe was already loose enough to reveal quite a bit to a man who was having a hard time keeping his mind out of the gutter in the first place.

"Uh, Macy said you had a hard…ha…ah, difficult day…Jordan, could you…uh…" an increasingly speechless Woody just gestured toward her robe.

Jordan looked down and saw what had Woody so flustered. Her robe was revealing a good amount of cleavage. She looked up again and just shrugged. Suddenly the idea of a flustered Woody seemed like a real turn-on and she needed to blow off some steam.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before." She smiled her most charming smile, slipped the robe off and sank into the tub with a sigh. "Go ahead and grab…" she looked straight at him. "a glass of wine."

Woody couldn't move. He felt like he couldn't breathe. She was inviting him to come in, to have sex with her. Maybe it was just the stress of the day, maybe she was in one of her twisted moods and screwing with him. Either way, he couldn't take this. He had come here with the intent of comforting his friend. The woman he loved.

"Jordan. I can't do this. Don't…don't do this to me. If we…if…this happens, I'm not letting you go again. I will not let you go again. If I come any closer, so help me God, you are mine for the rest of my life. You won't be able to push me away." Woody didn't know where all of those words had come from, and he certainly hadn't planned to say any of it…but he found he really meant it.

She'd said she loved him at the crash sight, just before they were rescued. Then she'd backed away again, just like always. He found, in this moment, that he needed this to be finished. Either he was in or he was out.

He looked at her shocked face and started to back out of the apartment. He figured he had just lost her for good. At least now he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Jordan had never heard Woody be so direct, and she'd certainly never had someone admit to a willingness to fight so hard for her. Would he really never let her go? She suddenly knew that her game was up. That if she let him go, she'd never have him back. That if he stayed, she'd have to figure out how to be loved by him. Which choice would prove more difficult?

If she let him go now, she felt like she'd be alone forever. If she called him back, he'd make love to her and she'd be his forever…she knew he meant that. A decision had to be made quickly, because he was backing up…out the door and then out of her life forever.

God, she didn't need this stress added to her day. If he left, there were no more chances. It was now or never. Her whole life flashed before her eyes, what it was like before and after Woody came into her life. The answer was suddenly clear.

"Woody!"

Woody stopped. He felt like running fast…losing her was one thing, but he didn't know if he could hear her say the rejection aloud. He knew he must look like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Woody, make me yours. Stay. Forever. I won't run anymore. I won't fight this anymore. I'm ready. I…I need you to not let me go. But…I'm, uh…I'm hard to hold onto. Can you really do that?"

She sounded so desperate, so scared, yet perfectly sincere. He could do it. God, this woman really was everything to him. He could tell by her voice that she meant what she said as much as he had. He swallowed. It was real. He was looking at the rest of their lives here, in this moment.

He closed the front door and advanced toward her…it was all washing over him. His love for her, their history together, their future together.

He felt like he was walking toward his destiny, not just a naked woman in a tub. Where could he possibly start with something this important…nothing seemed reverent enough. Nothing seemed like it would be enough to show this beautiful, amazing woman how important she was to him.

He didn't want to have sex with her, he didn't even want to make love to her. He wanted to worship her. He wanted to make her feel like she was the most important woman ever born. Because to him, she was.

"I mean it, Jordan. I can, and will, hold on to you forever. You are hard to hold onto, but I'm strong. I can do it now that I know you want me to." He finished closing the distance between them. Without thinking, he just reached into the tub, put his arms under her and lifted her.

His breathing nearly stopped as he watched the water cascade off her body. He pulled her to him, soaking wet and all, carried her to the bed, and set her down.

His mouth found hers. Heaven. He was now tasting the most perfect flavor of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jordan," he breathed as he broke off the kiss. "Say you're mine."

Jordan's eyes opened and she looked confused all of the sudden. Her breathing was ragged, her lips swollen from the depth of his lust.

"Jordan, I know you are mine. But you need to say it…often. I want you to say it all night long, so in the morning you still remember you are the one who said it. In the morning, I want to know that you still understand the promise you are making to me now, and that you still understand the promise I'm making to you. We have a history, Jordan. Say it."

"I'm yours." Jordan started to cry. All the pain she had caused him came welling up. She didn't deserve this special treatment from the man she'd been pushing away for so long. How come he could still promise to never let her go after all she'd done to him? He was so used to her screwing with his head that he needed this reassurance before they could move on. "You'll never let me go? Ever?"

"Never, Jordan." He kissed her forehead softly. "Say it again."

"I'm yours, Woodrow Hoyt." She smiled slowly, still not sure what was happening, but feeling for the first time in her life that she'd found peace.

"You are so beautiful. So amazingly beautiful." Woody sat on the edge of the bed, shamelessly running his eyes over her whole body, still glistening wet from the bath. He knew where he would touch her first, but she really was a feast for the eyes.

Reaching toward her face, he stroked her forehead, kissing her first there, then each cheek. His hand moved through her hair to cradle the back of her head before he pressed his lips against hers again.

The world had stopped and it was just the two of them. Woody slowly shed his own clothes, wanting to lay down with her, but not willing to leave her long enough to undress all at once.

"Woody," Jordan whined, taking in the magnificent sight as Woody finally divested himself of his clothes. She needed him…he'd been teasing her for what seemed like hours, touching her everywhere. His touch had been light and infuriatingly gentle and he hadn't even given her a chance to reciprocate.

Woody lay down next to her, taking her mouth with his again. This time his kiss was more demanding as he sought entrance with his tongue, wanting to claim her completely.

When her hands moved to touch his body, he grasped her wrists and lifted them above her head. He knew that if she touched him it would be over far too soon. Holding her wrists with one hand, his other hand began moving once again down her body. His mouth never left hers. He heard and felt the moan that was torn from her when his fingers found her hot core.

Her whole body lifted off the bed at his touch. He was driving her crazy. She'd never felt this electrified. The touches were becoming more demanding and Jordan was sinking deeper and deeper in oblivion.

Woody finally moved his mouth from hers and began to kiss his way down her body. He'd touched all of this before, at the inn that night…but now he was intent on memorizing every inch. Worshipping every curve, every nook and cranny. Now that he knew he'd have her forever, he felt it was imperative to know all of her with every sense. He inhaled her scent, he tasted her skin, he feasted his eyes. Even the noises she made…he would remember it all.

Her breasts were just the right size to fill his hand, the valley between a welcoming pillow for his head as he ran his fingers over her sensitive peaks.

Eventually he had to let go of her hands as he explored lower with both his hands and tongue. After a lengthy exploration of her belly and hips he finally let himself move to her core. Her hands grasped at his hair as he leisurely blew onto her hot skin.

"Say it again, Jordan. Remember I want to hear it a lot tonight. No more doubts, no running away."

"I'm yours, Woody! All yours…just please…oh God…"

At that additional admission, his lips found her most private place and almost immediately she bucked up off the bed. Her whimpers and cries were desperate and loud. Woody hadn't meant to bring her to such ecstasy yet, but he went with it…he'd just have to start with her feet next time. He had to hold her hips firmly as she soared higher and higher.

Careful to keep her at her peak of pleasure, he switched to using his fingers as he rose above her. He couldn't take it anymore himself. He was crazy in need of release and she had done that to him.

He stopped long enough for one more thing, pressing right at her entrance but still keeping his hand at a steady pace to pleasure her.

"Say it," he growled.

"I'm yours!" She screamed and then screamed again as Woody plunged into her with one swift motion.

It was several minutes later that they both crashed onto the bed, breathing hard and feeling complete.

"Thank you, Woody. I really am yours. Thank you." She breathed then curled up against him and fell asleep in his arms.

Woody had just enough energy to kiss her temple then cover them up before he also succumbed to a happy, sated sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Jordan woke up pleasantly sore and sticky and dreamily snuggled up to the man next to her as consciousness returned. The sun was streaming in the windows and she felt warm…a good morning. As her mind escaped the haze of sleep, realization seeped in as to who lay with her in bed.

Woody. She'd let him claim her last night. It was more than two people having sex or even making love. He'd claimed her forever, and she'd let him. Panic started to fill her senses as the implications of that promise sunk in. She was his now. No more running. He'd had her say it over and over so she wouldn't be able to back out. His. Forever.

After spending a few moments processing all of this and calming herself down, she found the tears that finally flowed were those of relief and happiness. She didn't have to keep up walls anymore or pretend to be strong. All of those times he'd made her say she was his…it wasn't some primal claim, but rather a reassurance for her to know he'd fight for her even when she was too scared to fight for her own happiness.

She felt him stir and scrubbed at her eyes to hide the crying. If wouldn't stop, though, damn it.

"Hey, beautiful," Woody nuzzled at hair…then stopped as he felt her damp hair. "Hey, are you crying? Don't cry," then, remembering last night, he knew what he needed to say. "You are mine, Jordan. I'm here and I always will be."

Jordan took a deep, ragged breath. He meant it and she would never be alone again.

"Woody, I…I'm getting used to this…sorry I'm crying."

"Say it," was all Woody said in return, running his hand lovingly over her hip and side.

"I'm yours." She smiled and turned toward him, accepting his closeness to her and feeling the warmth of real love as he kissed her tears away. "I'm yours," she repeated for good measure.

"This all started with me intending to tease you last night," she smirked. "I believed you when you said you're strong, because you were offering to keep me for the rest of my life right after I'd purposefully gotten you all hot and bothered. Now I'm stuck with you, and I think it's the first time I've ever given in to someone trying to make me happy. That's bigger than losing my virginity." It was true…her virginity was just sex, but last night she'd given him her soul with no take-backs.

"Jordan, marry me."

"Yes." She breathed. No hesitation, no doubts. She knew he'd already asked that of her when he made her say she was his. She'd already made the decision last night. Otherwise, she would have turned him away when he'd given his ultimatum.

"That 'friendship' ring…I still have it. I'd like to make it more, and have you wear it proudly on your left hand…can you do that, or aren't you ready?"

"I said yes, Woody. No more hesitation, no more hiding. I know that's what you were having me say. I'll wear the ring."

"Good. Thank you." He said, love filling his eyes as he moved above her and showed her how good a morning it was.


End file.
